inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Salt
Salt, labeled BCFF #2, was a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She was a member of Team Chickenleg. Personality Salt is very similar to her close friend Pepper; the two looking very similar to each other, having nearly the same voice and personality, and liking the same things. Salt is a bit different from Pepper, as she seems to be more self-centered, rather than caring for her BCFF as much. After showing a love interest in OJ, she begins to mess up plans and not follow instructions. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Salt was seen with Pepper after she asked her to jump off the cliff. Salt replied unwillingly saying that there is no way she'd jump. However, after Pepper jumps, Salt immediately jumps after her, but lands on top of her in the elephant feces. The two are heard arguing in the elephant feces along with Taco at the end of the episode. ]] In A Lemony Lesson, Salt and OJ started the episode with Salt talking on and on about something, though OJ wasn't interested. She then spotted Pepper, and ran towards her to the tune of Chariots of Fire in slow-motion, only to crash into OJ later on. During the team choosing, Team Epic are deciding to choose either Paper or Salt. Knife chooses Paper instead of Salt because he doesn't like to listen to her. Because of that, Salt was chosen last to be on Team Chickenleg with Pepper. She and Salt were not seen for the rest of the episode. In The Arena Of Death, Salt, along with Pepper, OJ and Taco, were chosen to be in The Arena of Death challenge. After Team Epic's failure to attack Taco, Nickelkicked a rock that acted as a boomerang and hit Pepper, causing Salt to jump after her. In One-Shot Wonder, Balloon told his team that they needed to test the slingshot. He called for Salt, but she told Balloon that she didn't want to. Balloon threatened Salt that he and his alliance would eliminate her. Later, Salt finally agrees to go first. Pickle and Balloon pull the slingshot back, but suddenly trip over Rocky. Salt is flung into the gorge, causing Pepper to jump after her. In The Stacker, Salt and Pepper were seen in the beginning playing frisbee. Pepper threw the frisbee, which bounced off Cloudy, a recommended character, and hit Salt, knocking her over. Pepper ran over and checked to see if she was okay, but Salt noted that bad luck occurs when you tip a salt shaker. Pepper, in disbelief, then asks that if Salt actually believes in something that unrealistic. After waiting a few seconds, nothing happens and the two are relieved until a random bomb explodes on both the two of them. During the challenge, the unanimated text screen said that Salt, along with a few others, had stacked their golf balls, and won a prize. In War De Guacamole, Salt was not seen for the entire episode, except when she and Team Chickenleg were told that they were up for elimination. In Sugar Rush, Balloon voted for Salt, but she voted for him in revenge, along with Pepper and rest of her team, so Balloon was eliminated. During the challenge, she refused to compete, saying that she was on a diet and hated candy, Pepper copied Salt and went on a diet too. Their team lost due to their reluctance to compete, so they were both put up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, Salt and Pepper express their worries about the other being voted off.. Pickle commented that he hopes that she will be eliminated for costing them the challenge due to her diet, and Salt replies to him that she can still "swim better than him". At elimination, her and Pepper were in the bottom 2, but Salt ended up being safe, splitting her and Pepper up. During their final moments, Pepper and Salt are punched by the Fist Thingy and hold hands before they are blown apart. MePhone4S, the current host, mocks her, and tells her to stop crying. Salt does nothing during the challenge, due to the grief of Pepper's elimination. Bomb asks Salt why she wasn't trying, but Salt said she wanted to be alone, and slapped Bomb, exploding him. The explosion was enough to send Salt over the quicksand, winning her immunity. She later questions OJ's return, but later loses interest after OJ continuously talks. In The Snowdown, pulls OJ close.]]Salt yells at Bomb when he wants to get their Christmas tree with OJ. She wanted get the tree with him instead, but OJ suggests that they all go together as a group. After Pickle spots a tree across a frozen lake, Salt and OJ travel across the lake, continuously slipping and tripping on the ice. Soon after OJ and Salt are halfway across the lake, Salt begins to develop a crush on OJ, saying that it's "kind of like ice skating." and says it's "sort of a romantic setting". Salt and OJ get to the other side, but they notice the tree not what they expected, being a shrimpy, bare bush. Salt becomes impressed by OJ's illusion theory, and begins to flirt with him, taking mistletoe out and leaning towards him, but she is interrupted by Bomb, who says they had to get the tree back. They use the tree as a sled across the lake, where Salt begins to cuddle with OJ, creeping him out. Later, when Team Chicken Leg wins the challenge, Salt grabs OJ and pulls him close. She suggests voting Pepper back in when it is time to vote an eliminated contestant, but the rest of her team disagrees. In Double Digit Desert, Salt becomes stuck to the magnetic crane, and does not compete in the challenge for this reason, to which OJ shows verbal relief to, due to Salt's attempts at flirting with him in the previous episode. In Aquatic Conflict, Salt was seen with Pepper in the slide-show falling down Niagara Falls. At elimination, Salt received 92 votes and was eliminated, along with Paintbrush. While falling towards Idiotic Island, Salt spots Pepper and the two fly towards each other, but collide and crash into Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Salt, Pepper and the rest of the eliminated contestants screamed in terror as Bomb hurled towards Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Salt and the eliminated contestants escaped the cage on Idiotic Island, due to Bomb's explosion. While the other contestants created a boat out of a tree, Salt swam in the water, obsessed with the thought of OJ. Knife suggests to leave her, but Nickel points out that she will ruin their plan to escape. Once the eliminated contestants arrive on land, she starts rushing towards the contestants, specifically OJ. Baseball yells for her to stop, but Nickel tells him it's too late. She finds OJ during the middle of MePhone says, causing him to lose the challenge, and starts to hug him. When MePhone sees her, he changes the competition to catch all the eliminated contestants. Everyone, including Salt, except for Knife and Bomb are caught by Pickle and Taco's "lemon pit", and are sent to Idiotic Island 2 except Apple. In The Tile Divide, Salt, along with Eliminated contestants is seen in Idiotic Island, merely watch as Bow plumets into a small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Salt, along with the other eliminated contestants, are temporarily let out of Idiotic Island. When Pepper is at a loss on who to vote for, Salt tells her not to vote for OJ, as he is her best friend, and maybe "something even more than that". Pepper responds saying that Salt is betraying them, and tells her that if they are BCFFs, they can't have any othe friends or have relationships. When Pepper tells OJ to stay away from Salt, the two decide not to be BCFFs anymore. In the end, Salt ends up voting for Paper, because she is in love with OJ, and she pities Taco's mental unstability. When Paper is eliminated, Salt and the other eliminated contestants are punched back to Idiotic Island by the Fist Thingy In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Salt was first seen on Idiotic Island, staring angrily at Paper. She is later seen in the OJ's bleachers, thinking that he will win. She has no lines throughout the episode. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Salt anxiously hugged Knife as OJ and Taco were about to cross the finish line, along with Pepper. While listening to OJ's speech, Salt and Pepper glance at each other, then hug, reconciling and becoming BCFF's again. Inanimate Insanity Salt was not one of the contestants chosen to be in Inanimate Insanity II, and thus, resides in Hotel OJ with the rest of the former contestants and teammates. In Breaking The Ice , Salt is seen running on a treadmill during the party at Hotel OJ. She asked Pepper about her time, but was disapointed when she mistakenly forgot she was supposed to, and headed to get a cookie, but was halted by a vomit-covered Baseball. Salt was not chosen to compete in Inanimate Insanity II, but was shocked when Balloon suddenly spoke, mentioning that no one likes him. She later grabbed OJ and dragged him back to the hotel, where she currently resides. In Everything's A-OJ, Salt were seen relaxing in Hotel OJ's Jacuzzi, along with Pepper, where she witnesses MePhone4 and OJ'S conversation about hoarding the eliminated contestants inside of Hotel OJ. Pepper later talks to Salt, saying that all the contestants should sing while they clean the hotel. Salt agrees, and so does OJ, leading to the singing portion of the show. She is not seen for the rest of the episode Trivia *Salt is the only contestant to have a crush on someone else. *Salt is the only contestant to have a friendship with another competitor before the show began. *Salt is the first female to be eliminated in a double elimination as Paintbrush's gender is unknown, Pickle and Paper were also eliminated in the same episode but are males. **This makes her the only female to be eliminated in a double elimination **Unless Paintbrush is female *Salt has had four different voice actors over the course of the series, one less than Pepper, who has had five. **She was originally voiced by Crasi4tunes until Aquatic Conflict **She was then voiced by Adam's sister '''in The Penultimate Poll **She was then voiced by '''Adam Katz '''in Breaking The Ice **She is currently being voiced by Alexa Chapman'''. Gallery |-| Overall= NB Salt.png Saltidle.png.png Salt_3.png Salt_4.png Salt_5.png Salt_and_Pepper.png Salt_6.png|Salt Way To Deep In OJ Salt_7.png SaltCreation.png Salty-Salt.png Salt New2014.png SaltCreation.png SaltCastIdle.png SaltBody.png SaltBCFF.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Female Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Characters voiced by Crasi4Tunes Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Category:Characters voiced by Crasi4Tunes Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz Category:Food